


[podfic] Sovereignty

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College Hockey, Cover Art, Crossdressing, Drag, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: A hockey rookie joins the campus drag troupe. Sasha didn’t know they even had a campus drag troupe. Sasha hasn’t been paying a lot of attention.





	[podfic] Sovereignty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sovereignty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231769) by [jolach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolach/pseuds/jolach). 



> i did not get this edited in time to submit for actual #itpe, so happy early january momo! i know these aren't your usual hockeys but i'm hoping to drag you down here with me >:)
> 
> author's content notes: casual ableism and sexism, alcohol, and mention of sexual contact under the influence.
> 
> reader's content notes: alexander semin i am extremely sorry but i definitely pronounced your name wrong D: and inconsistently D: i do not do pickups bc i am bad at them but i have Learnt

[download/streaming link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xuxpow1h5n70alb/sovereignty.mp3?dl=0) (119.0MB)  
[podbook link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jw73vgecj7u4955/sovereignty.m4b?dl=0) (274.6MB)  
2:42:28

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't going to make a cover because i didn't have any solid ideas, and then i was idly browsing missguided and found like, exactly the dress i pictured nicky wearing, SO. thanks missguided. 
> 
> music: make them gold by chvrches


End file.
